Halcyon
by Cam'Kirishima
Summary: Esta es una traducción de un fanfic que encontré en Tumblr, perteneciente a freshly-picked-pineapples(.)tumblr(.)com Luego de pedir su permiso, quise compartir todo este sufrimiento y dolor con ustedes. (?)


Los golpes en su puerta son mucho más suaves ahora, en las mañanas, con un suave "Saiko, es hora de trabajar" o "tenemos una reunión", acompañado de la voz de Mutsuki, o los golpes más fuertes de Urie una, dos veces, y luego "Yonebayashi, tenemos una reunión." Luego silencio y el sonido de pasos alejándose, y Saiko se entierra más en su comodidad mientras presiona los botones en su consola.

No hay nadie que la arrastre fuera de la casa por la fuerza, nadie que tire su puerta abajo y la arrastre fuera de la cama. Saiko se pierde de un montón de reuniones y probablemente importantes investigaciones que realmente no le importan.

Evita mirar al sofá vacío de la sala de estar cuando baja las escaleras. En su lugar, simplemente acumula tantos bocadillos como le es posible, ocasionalmente también hace algo de comida para sí misma porque, últimamente, Maman se ha estado olvidando de apartar un poco para ella. O no ha estado cocinando en absoluto, a juzgar por los residuos quemados en la sartén, que alguien había guardado sin siquiera tratar de fregarla.

De vez en cuando, ve pasar a Urie o Mutsuki, y, a veces, a Maman. Siente algo hueco y vacío en su estómago cuando pasa a un lado de la puerta de un dormitorio que permanece cerrado, o cuando ve el sofá vacío y la pantalla apagada de la televisión, y la taza olvidada, sin uso, en la alacena.

Saiko piensa que no sería tan malo si todo el mundo actuase normal. Maman es, por lejos, quien se ve peor. Ha teñido su cabello a _negro_ azabache, que cuelga como una nube negra de lluvia sobre su rostro, poniendo aun más a la vista las sombras que ella ni siquiera sabía que estaban ahí. Ya no hay más suavidad en él, en este nuevo y pelinegro Maman, incluso mientras le sonríe y rasca su barbilla, diciéndole que le encanta su nuevo cabello.

.

.

El silencio en el Chateau es ensordecedor, incluso con sus auriculares puestos.

Cuelga pesadamente en el aire, en el sonido del bajo que ya no hace vibrar las paredes y el suelo desde la habitación contigua, en la vacía sala de estar que todos solían usar para ver películas juntos. En el cuarto de entrenamiento, la falta de _ruido_ (irritantes ruidos de golpes y puñetazos terriblemente fuertes que espera oír _pero no oye_ ) amenaza con sofocarlo.

Por primera vez, Urie entiende por qué dicen que el silencio suena más fuerte.

El funeral es un servicio público en memoria de todos los que murieron en la Operación Tsukiyama. Se paran en filas, uno junto al otro, él, con Sasaki a un lado y Mutsuki del otro. Siente una especie de alivio de que Saiko no esté allí tampoco, porque al faltar ambos, puede pretender que los dos se quedaron durmiendo hasta tarde.

Hay personas diciendo palabras vacías acerca del sacrificio y el _bien mayor_ , y luego los ataúdes son bajados mientras suena el Himno Nacional. Después, hay una ceremonia de premiación donde Shirazu recibe una medalla de honor y es ascendido a Primera Clase, junto con un montón más de investigadores que ya no tendrían ningún uso para tal título. No es nada más que una farsa, porque, ¿Qué sentido tiene un título para una persona muerta? Pero todo el mundo aplaude de todos modos.

Algún tiempo después de eso, es Mutsuki quien empieza a dejar la televisión encendida, Mutsuki (tranquilo, sin pretensiones), quien va al cuarto de Shirazu con Sasaki y ayuda a empacar todo mientras Saiko se esconde en su cuarto y Urie golpea la pared en el cuarto de entrenamiento. Sus nudillos están azules y sangrando cuando finalmente regresa, pero lo que lo hace detenerse es la puerta del cuarto de Shirazu, que está abierto por una vez, y vacío, sin posters de las horribles bandas de rock que solía tener por todas las paredes. Sólo hay muebles desnudos; una cama sin sábanas, un colchón, un escritorio y una silla, también las sombras en la pared donde los posters solían estar. Urie siente un extraño sentimiento creciendo en él, uno que oprime su garganta y le dificulta respirar. Se retira de la habitación vacía y cierra la puerta de un portazo, para luego apoyarse en la pared contigua, tratando de equilibrar su respiración.

Hay una especie de remordimiento en el fondo de su mente, algún tipo de responsabilidad que ha caído sobre él, de alguna manera, ahora que Shirazu se ha ido. Pesa demasiado en su corazón, incluso cuando hace todo lo posible por ignorarlo, enterrándose a sí mismo en trabajo e incluso más entrenamiento (¿Quién diría que incluso escribir reportes podía ser tranquilizador?). Pero al final, menos de una semana luego de que Sasaki y Mutsuki terminaran de vaciar el cuarto de Shirazu, Urie se encuentra a sí mismo caminando por los familiares pasillos del hospital del CCG.

La hermana de Shirazu es pequeña, empequeñecida aun más por la _cosa_ que se ramifica desde el lado derecho de su rostro como una parodia enfermiza del tronco quemado de un árbol. Urie logra contenerse de exclamar en sorpresa, pero no puede evitar congelarse o mirarla fijamente.

 _Así que esta es la enfermedad de las células RC._

De cerca, Urie puede notar que la ramificación empieza en algún lugar justo debajo de su ojo izquierdo. La niña tiene un tubo de alimentación que va a su boca y una máscara de oxígeno fijada a la cara. Puede ver sombras grises alrededor de sus ojos, haciendo que su piel se viese aún más pálida de lo que era. Urie toma asiento en la silla a un lado de la cama.

No sabe qué está haciendo allí exactamente, o lo que debería hacer ahora que ha venido a verla. Era responsabilidad de Shirazu estar allí, responsabilidad de Shirazu cuidar de su hermana y pagar las cuentas del hospital. _No de él_. No de Urie. Pero no puede irse. El mismo sentimiento de responsabilidad que lo había traído ahí seguía manteniéndolo ahora a un lado de esa cama, incluso a pesar de que los ojos de la niña estaban cerrados.

" _Haru… Ella… Si ya no estoy aquí, déjenla morir en paz."_

 _Nadie va a dejarla morir, idiota._

Urie sube el volumen de la música en un intento de ahogar sus pensamientos y se queda mirando a la niña en la cama, luego dirige su mirada a la ventana, donde el sol está empezando a ocultarse, bañando toda la habitación de un tono anaranjado.

Pronto estaría oscuro.

"¿Nii-chan?" Su voz llega a él en el momento en que una canción termina y comienza otra, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y trayéndolo de nuevo a donde se encontraba. Los ojos de Haru estaban abiertos, mirándolo. "Tú no eres… no eres Nii-chan."

"No." Urie pausa la música para escucharla. "Él-"

 _¿Acaso Haru sabe?_

"Él-" Urie lo intenta nuevamente, pero Haru luce tan pequeña, tan frágil en su cama con todos esos cables y la máscara que no se atreve a decírselo. El CCG informaría a los familiares; tenían gente para este tipo de cosas. "Soy Urie." Dice en su lugar. "¿Te gustaría escuchar un poco de música?"

"Está bien." Dice Haru luego de un momento.

 _No voy a dejarla morir, Shirazu._


End file.
